All I Want For Christmas Is You
by LinkandZeldaForever0329
Summary: Edward leaves Bella and Nessie for a business trip. It turns out he has to miss Christmas for the first time. Alice asks Bella to come pick up a friend from the airport Christmas Eve. QUICK ONESHOT. HUMAN.


_Hey everyone! So I know it's not Christmas anymore. But I started this two days before, and I had to finish it. It's just a quick one shot. _

_**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer.**  
_

* * *

**ALL HUMAN**

Life used to be so simple around Christmas. Even the shopping, when I was with my sister-in-law Alice. Decorating was Emmett's favorite thing. Esme loved to cook. Rosalie would play the piano, filling the home with sweet music. Renesmee, Edward and I would decorate the tree. It was Nessie's favorite.

It was Christmas Eve, now. Things just seemed to feel different. We didn't have that whole family feel. I mean, it made sense. We were missing a member.

God, I missed Edward. Why'd he have to go away on that stupid business trip. One month was what he told us. One month…..three months ago.

"_Bella," he had said from the other line of the phone. "I won't make it home for Christmas."_

"_What?!" I tried to keep my voice down; I didn't want Renesmee to worry. _

"_Bella, I'm so sorry. But I'm stuck here. Then we are traveling to Japan for a month, then back to New York," he said quietly. I was silent. I tried not to let him hear me sob._

"_Oh, Bella. I'm sorry," he whispered. _

"_There's no way you can come home? Skip this?"_

_He was quiet. "They'll fire me. Immediately. It's hard enough."_

I knew he wouldn't even dare get fired. He was top in his job; he'd never leave.

The house just felt weird. It was the first Christmas without him. The music in the room didn't feel as sweet. The lights and decorations didn't feel bright. And the tree, the tree wasn't right at all. It just didn't have that glow that it usually has.

I looked around the room, searching for my daughter. I was confused at what I saw. She was sitting, cross legged, looking out the window. She had her face turned away from me, and once and a while she would bump up like she was crying. In her hand, she was gripping a yellow scarf tightly. I walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"What are you looking at?" I asked quietly. She looked down.

"Nothing," she said quietly. For a 6 year old, she was very mature.

"Ness," I said quietly, wrapping my arms around her. "What is it, sweetie?"

She was quiet for a few seconds, silently looking down and playing with my fingers. Then she lifted her head and looked out the window.

"This," she started. "is the first Christmas me and daddy haven't built a snowman."

To many little children, this really wouldn't matter. In this case, it meant a lot. Every Christmas since she was born, Edward had taken her outside, and they had built a snowman. And, every year, the snowman would have a different scarf. They'd take pictures and kept them in a little album, which, as I looked, was sitting open by her feet. It was open to last years.

"Oh, sweetie," I held her tighter. She started to sob.

"It's not fair, mommy. No one should be away on Christmas," she said quietly between sobs. I could feel tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

"No. No one should be away on Christmas," I said quietly. "No one."

We were quiet for a moment, only staring at the snow falling onto the ground outside. After awhile, Nessie yawned.

"Ness," I said, standing up. "time for bed. So Santa can come."

She stood up and held her arms out. I took her in my arms. The whole family said goodnight to her before I carried her upstairs to her room.

"Mommy, can you call Daddy?" she asked as she put on her pajamas. I guess I could. Though it would hurt.

"Yeah. You get into bed while I go grab the phone," I walked out into the hallway and grabbed the phone that was sitting by the stairs.

"I'll be there in a sec, Ness," I called out as I walked into my room and shut the door.

I dialed his number and sat there as it rang and rang. I sighed as it went to voicemail.

"Edward, I wish you would at least call on Christmas Eve. Your family misses you. Renesmee misses you. I miss you. Just, please call tomorrow," I mumbled quietly.

"I love you," I added, then hung up the phone. I walked back into the room.

"He isn't answering. Do you want to leave a message?" I walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. She nodded, holding out her hands. I gave her the phone. She dialed and put it up to her ear. After a moment, I heard the faint beep.

"Daddy, it's me. I wanted to call and say Merry Christmas. I wish you were here. We didn't build our snowman. I picked out a yellow scarf. I hope you don't mind that color. Well, I'm going to sleep so call tomorrow, please," she looked down at her hands, a tear falling down her cheek. "Merry Christmas, Daddy. I love you."

She hung up and handed me the phone without meeting my eyes. I held back my own tears as I tucked her in.

"Don't worry, Ness. He'll call tomorrow," I kissed her forehead.

"I hope. I love you, Mommy," she said, closing her eyes.

"Night, Ness. Love you, too," I said quietly and walked out the room, shutting the door behind me. I walked downstairs; Alice met me at the foot of the stairs.

"Hey, Bella," she had a weird smile on her face. Like she was keeping something quiet.

"Hi," I said, walking past her and into the large living room. I sat down on the couch, joining everyone else.

Alice plopped down next to me.

"What's up with you?" I asked her. She was nearly bouncing.

"Well, my friend is at the airport. She needs me to pick her up. Do you wanna come with me?" she smiled. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Sure. I guess," I said. It'll give me something to do.

"Oh! Okay! Well, lets go. Her flight gets in soon," she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the garage. She nearly pushed me into the car and sped off before I could buckle my seatbelt.

"Alice. The roads are icy. How about you slow down?" I sighed. It was an hour to Port Angeles. From the way she was driving, it was like she was trying to cut it down to a half an hour.

"Ugh," she slowed down. "I'm just excited. I haven't seen my friend in a long time."

"Who is it?" I asked, turning down the radio, which was playing some loud song with lots of bass; making the car vibrate.

She looked over at me, then quickly back at the road. "Uhm, her name is Katie. She lives in New York. We went to college together."

It confused me on why someone who lives in New York wanted to spend Christmas in Forks, Washington. But hey, Alice has some weird friends.

Most of the ride, Alice babbled on about all the presents she got everyone.

"Well, as long as Renesmee is happy. That's all that counts. She's not taking this whole 'dad's gone' thing well," I said quietly.

"I can see where she is coming from. They have traditions that she didn't get to keep this year. That hurts kids almost more than adults," she said. She glanced at the clock and sighed.

"We are going to be late," she muttered to herself.

The rest of the ride was quiet. Christmas music played softly. I tried not to dose off.

"Finally," she breathed, and glanced at the clock and smiled. "Perfect timing."

She parked and I followed her into the airport. It was unusually busy for Christmas Eve, but what did I know.

"Well," Alice stood on her toes and looked around. "I don't see her. I'm going to go down there and see if I can find her." she pointed to the gates.

"I'll just stay here. Meet me?" I said, pointing over to a group of chairs. She smiled.

"I'll be back!" she called, jogging off. I sighed and sat down on the hard chair. I watched, with a hurt heart, at people reuniting with others. Oh well. We'll make Christmas work. Somehow.

Alice hadn't come back yet. Maybe it was extremely busy. Maybe the plane hadn't come in yet. Who knew. Some business man sat next to me and took out his newspaper. A few minutes later, a voice came over the room and called out a flight number. He stood up and walked off. I sighed. Where was Alice.

I looked at my watch. 12:05. Great. Merry Christmas, Bella.

Someone was sitting on the other side of the man. Whoever it was accidentally kicked their luggage and it fell on my feet. I reached down to pick it up; their hand going for it, too.

"No big deal," I said, standing it up and looking up at the stranger.

My heart nearly stopped.

"Edward!" I nearly screamed, throwing myself into his waiting arms. I held him at tightly as I could.

"Oh my god," I sobbed, burying my face in his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Bella!" I heard Alice say from behind Edward. I looked up over his shoulder.

"Thank you," I said quietly. I pulled back so I could see his face. His eyes were brimmed with tears and he was smiling brightly.

"I missed you so much," I whispered.

"So did I," he pulled me to him again.

"How'd you do it?" I said, looking at him and tracing his features with my finger.

"My boss and I worked something out. He says 'Merry Christmas', by the way," he smiled. I stared at him in silence. I still couldn't believe he was here.

"I love you, Bella," he smiled, wiping the tears from my face.

"I love you, too," I sobbed.

He held my face in his hands and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Merry Christmas, Bella."

He pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

_Merry Christmas, and Happy New Years!_

_LAZF  
_


End file.
